Dreams That Come True
by lovedoubledutchsupreme
Summary: Mikan is just a girl that works in the dinner. She  is a great dancer. And she will met someone. hmm who was that? that so mysterious. And do mikan have a great life.?    Check out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1: How We Met

**Dreams That Come True **

_Chapter one: How we met._

_**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

_**I'm not a princess. But my father treats me like that. It's my birthday and it is time to blow my candle. What shall I wish for? I have all the things I need. There are my best friends and my father. Oh, I remember my father needs something. My mom died because of an earthquake. So dad was alone since I was 2 years old. Now I am 6 years old. How nice is it. So now I have a birthday wish that my father will be happy. And after that wish it became true she met a girl name Sumire. And they became happy. They get marry, and there is her twin daughter. How good. But that was the end of the happiness of my life. Because my father died after saving my life. After that thing my life was ruined. My step mom got everything, the house, the dinner, and the most sucking thing is me.**_

"Mikan? Mikan? MIKAN!" My step mom said.

"It's breakfast time. Where is my breakfast? " She asked.

" Ok . Coming." I just replied.

Going to the pool…

"Here is your breakfast." I said.

"Is this what I asked for?" She asked.

"Just the best." I replied.

"What are you looking at? Go to work." She said.

"Oh, Sumire I can't go to work, I have a test for the scholarship." I just said.

"Mikan, school is need to get smarter and have a work." She replied at me.

"You have already work so you can skip that thing." She added.

_**I just went to work as my stepmom said. But my best friend that work also in the dinner keep me remember that my dad wants me to study. So I went to school with my another best friend named Hotaru. It is hard to find a space to park. Anna with her friends park to the space where I want to park. **_

"Oh, Mikan there's another space there." Hotaru said.

"Ok." I said.

_**But the captain of the football team, Natsume occupied it. But at last we have find a space for.**_

"Mikan, are you going to the ball?" Hotaru asked.

"I can't. I have a work." I said.

"You need to go." She said.

"You can able to see you prince." She added treating me like a princess.

"But I have a work." I replied.

_**I went to work. **_

"Mikan, you can't go to the ball. You have to work." Sumire said.

"I will come back in 12:00 midnight" she added.

_**After Misaki left the dinner, Hotaru just came. She asked if I will go to the ball.**_

"Mikan, are you going to the ball?" Hotaru just asked.

"Oh, sorry Hotaru I can't go. Because my evil stepmom said that I can't go to the ball because I need to work for the fee for college." I just answered hopelessly

"Why are you here Hotaru?" the closest to me in the dinner, Anna asked.

"There's a ball in our school and I have already made a dress for me and Mikan, but Mikan can't go because of her work." Hotaru said. became curious.

"My darling you need to go to the ball. It is the time to have a happy time." Anna said

"But, I ca-." I said but I'm not done yet.

"No more but." She said.

_**-end of chapter-**_

_**For comments, violent reactions and reviews. Just post it **_

_**:D thanks for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Time We Met

**Dreams That Come True**

Chapter two: The time we met

**(I DO NOT OWN GA)**

**Wow! The time has come. It is the time for the ball. But, Can I meet someone that will accept who am I? I think there's none. And how can we meet if we are wearing mask? **

**My best friend, Hotaru and my close friend, Anna convince me to go to the ball. And my Hotaru made me a dress. **

"_How beautiful is it Hotaru!" I said happily while looking at my red dress. _

"_Oh, Hotaru you're so beautiful in your dress." I added. But Hotaru didn't say anything._

**We went to the ball. But it seems something wrong. Why does everybody is looking at me?**

"_Hotaru why does everybody is looking at me?" I asked Hotaru. I'm getting nervous at that time._

"_I don't know. Let us just get some punch." She said while we don't know what the reason was._

"_Men, who was that one. She didn't get any memo, I think." Somebody said to his friend._

"_I don't know. But I'll going to know." His friend answers curiously._

**We went to where the punches are placed. And someone talked with me.**

"_Hi." He said._

"_Oh, hello." I just replied curiously._

"_That's a nice dress." He said. _

"_Oh thanks. That's a nice cape." I just said. But the boy looks at his cloth_

"_Oh, I mean coat." I just added. Oh that's so ridiculous. _I was too embarrassed about what I have said. I looked at my back. And asked Hotaru.

"What should I tell him?" I asked with my whispering voice.

"Anything, his cute." She answered. And move to the other table.

"Oh, you want some punch?" I just said. I don't know what should I say to him. And I saw him handling a punch.

"Oh, you have already. That's nice." I added quickly.

_**We talk and talk. While on the other table is Hotaru and a man wearing a wings or shall I say a cupid man (I think).**_

"Oh, hi." Hotaru said.

"Weird, are you supposed to be a cupid." She added.

"Yes, you are such a smart girl." The cupid man answered.

_**While back on our table. He asked me what are my email address and my phone number. I just answer.**_

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"What?" I asked because I can't hear what he says because the music is too loud. But after that the music stops.

"Do you want to dance?" He repeats it again.

"Oh, yes I loved to." I answered. Oh, I forgot to say you something I am a good dancer because my mom before was a dancer.

_**I went to the DJ and ask a favor to play the track 5 music in my zoon. We dance that time. And he is also a good dancer. The way he moves is surprisingly good. The people around as was clapping their hands. While I was spinning someone spill the decorations, or the marbles. I fell with my butt that time. I became shy. And I saw the clock it is quarter to 12 so I need to come back to the dinner. I have already got my zoon. So Hotaru needs to go because I just ride to her car. At the dinner we saw the car of Misaki at the parking lot so I go in the dinner using the back door for the staff. I'm just in time. **_

_**That night someone chat me. Blackcat? Who is that? Oh I remember the dance this night he might be Blackcat. He was texting me also. **_

"Hi polkadot. Nice username." Blackcat said.

"LOL." I said. But I'm wondering who is he?

"Your username is Blackcat, why?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long story." He said.

"You know you are the reason why I went to the ball. You are a good dancer." He added.

"I don' know yet. I have work. It depends to the schedule. Oh it is midnight I need to sleep. I have work tomorrow. Good night, sweet dreams." I said.

"Ok. Goodnight see you in school." He said.

"LOL how can we met each other in school if we don't know each other?" I just laugh of what he said

_**END OF CHAPTER **_

_**Summary of the next story: A Halloween party next week. Can blackcat and polkadot meet? Hmm I don't know. Maybe they can't meet because Mikan have work?**_

_**-For violent reaction and comments :D**_

_**-thanks for reading…**_


	3. Chapter 3:Ready for the homecoming party

**_Dreams That Come True_**

**Chapter three: Ready for the homecoming party?**

**I DO NOT OWN GA**

**It is time for school blackcat and I was chatting for 5 hours. I think his my prince charming. It is morning so I went to the school with Hotaru (as always, of course she is my best friend). So exciting who might be him? How could I know? **

"By the way,Halloween party is coming how about wearing a short skirt. Or making your suit fashionable." The announcer said.

**Blackcat had seemed send a message. Oh blackcat had sent something.**

"Hotaru I need to go to somewhere. Blackcat send me a message. "I said to Hotaru who's having a talk with somebody.

**While there's a time to have some break Blackcat and I send messages to each other. **

"What on your mind right now." Blackcat ask me.

"You first." I just replied on message that he sent.

**After that message I look around the school cafeteria, but there are many boys texting. But I can't find the one that I have danced that night. But the bell rings that time but the last message I received was Blackcat was asking when will we meet and I just answered. **

**Beside Mikan were someone and his message read as SOON. It means that was Blackcat.**

**That night Mikan and Blackcat were having a chat again. But Mikan need to go to rest.**

"Good night Blackcat." I said to him

"Please meet in the homecoming dance I will wait for you at 11 pm in the middle of dance floor." He said.

**I just turn it off. At this morning I was in the field with Hotaru. Are you asking why I am in the field? I forgot to tell you I am a good baseball player; my dad trained me when I am just an elementary student. This is what I do if there is time. Hotaru ask if I was excited about meeting Blackcat. But I said I'm not. And she asks me why. And I answered he don't know me how about when he expects more than what I am. I went to the car wash after that. And I saw my two stepsisters having their car dirty. They can make their car dirty just to see the football captain of our academy. They are so obsessed with him. But Natsume is just a simple guy that always with his best friend Ruka. After that I went to the supermarket to buy some salmon as what Sumire asked. At that night Sumire didn't let me go to the homecoming party. So I just obey her I will not go to that party. But Hotaru came in the dinner and ask me if I will go with her to the party I said I can't but all the staff at the dinner convinced me. I said I can't because I don't have any costume. But Anna makes a way to make me have a costume. But none dresses are good in the store until Anna saw a mask that was beautiful. She sent me on her house and gave me a gown. **

"I can't wear this. It is very beautiful." I said. But it's true; I am not a beautiful person so I don't deserve what she was giving me to wear.

"No. That was made for you." She said. Saying that I deserve to wear that.

_End of chapter_

Tnx for reading

For any suggestion, violent reaction and comments just review the story


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

_**Dreams That Come True**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Questions**_

"_**Can I ask you 20 questions?" he asked. "How about 10?" I said.**_

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_**Time for the homecoming party. Because of Anna I have a costume already. How nice now I can meet Blackcat. He may be a geek or not so popular. Who might he be? I will accept him even who will he be. Because I know him well already. But can he accept me? For I am just a diner girl. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK….**_

_**It's time for the homecoming dance we have been there. I am so shy. How about blackcat can he accept me? I am so nervous. I went to the middle of the dance floor and someone talk to me. But I think it is not blackcat because when I turn around it is the weird Koko. I just went with him. Because of I don't want her to have shame. But, how about Blackcat? So I ask Koko for a drink. When Koko get a drink someone talked with me. When I turn around, it is Natsume the football captain, wearing a prince costume. It can't be.**_

"_**Your Blackcat?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, and your polkadot? " He replied. I rushed to go to other way but he followed me. **_

"_**It is just a big mistake. You don't know who I am" I said. **_

"_**No it isn't. I know you; you are polkadot the one that I met in the ball. You are the one that completes me." He said.**_

_**So I went with him in the special place of the homecoming party. **_

"_**Can I ask you 20 questions?" He asked.**_

"_**How about 10?" I replied. **_

"_**Ok." He said.**_

_**He asked me questions. And then he asked me to have a dance. I accept it. But there is no music. But then we just dance but the musician just playa song. (Just the way you are instrumental)**_

_**That was the most memorable thing that happened to me. But it is already 12:00 I need to go back to the dinner or else. I said to Natsume I need to go. But before that he removed my mask and saw my face. **_

"_**Can I go out with you?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes." I answered.**_

"_**Saturday." I added.**_

"_**I'll wait you in the middle of the academy." I again added.**_

"_**Ok." Natsume said.**_

_**End of chapter**_

_**Oh. Too short**_


End file.
